


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by Twila_Teafiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Werebabies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twila_Teafiend/pseuds/Twila_Teafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bunch of TW drabbles that may or may not become parts of stories at some point. All of them belong to me with contributions from prompts and drawings. Also I don't own Teen Wolf.

ISAAC/ STILES  
Drabble #1

Isaac wasn't sure where Scott and Jackson were. He could smell Derek somewhere up ahead and Stiles to his right. In this game Stiles was prey and all because he'd worn that damn red hoodie again. Scott and Jackson had teasingly started singing "Hey there little Red Riding Hood" making Stiles protest and Derek get a horrible idea thanks to Peter suggesting that Stiles looked like a little sacrificial lamb. "Isaac." Stiles says right in front of him and he blinks. "Looks like the hunter is the hunted." Isaac laughs. "Where were you? In your head, I mean." Stiles asks. "Lost, wandering lost." Isaac answers. "When thou, as a wolf, wanderest in the woods..." Stiles starts. "Knowing no fortune, nor any pleasure. I knew plenty." Isaac says smirking. Howls start in all around them. "Aaaand there's the others." Stiles grins and scrabbles up a nearby tree. "Tis like the howling of Irish wolves against the moon!" Stiles bursts into giggles. "Idiot they're going to hear you." Isaac mutters shaking his head but follows him up the tree anyway. He turns his head to look at Stiles and realizes how close their faces are. Stiles kisses the tip of his nose and chuckles when Isaac turns red. "So give me something else to do with my mouth." Isaac lets out a soft growl and slams his mouth against Stiles'. "My what big eyes you have." Stiles says softly watching Isaac's pupils dilate with lust. "The better to see you with." Isaac says just as softly. 

Drabble #2

Isaac wasn't sure what it was exactly that he liked about Stiles. Maybe it was the small things, the things most people called imperfections. The tiny moles too numerous to count, the overly generous lips that looked constantly chapped and bitten, the wide nose, the baby fat to his face, the huge golden brown eyes fringed by almost girly eyelashes, the way he was always spazzed on too much Adderall and talked a mile a minute about whatever crazy thing crossed his mind. Maybe those things, those imperfections that might have been bad individually, were what dragged Isaac's eyes back over and over, because combined they made Stiles and the omission of even one thing ruined his attractiveness. 

Drabble #3

"So my paper is on, well, wolves. You're a werewolf, so can you help me?" Stiles ask looking at Derek pleadingly. "There's a huge differen..." Derek starts to lecture and then sighs. "What do you need?" "I don't know, like how you hunt, pack dynamics, mating habits." Stiles says. Derek barks out a laugh. "What?" Stiles asks quirking an eyebrow. "Mating habits." Derek says smirking. "You're in luck the Betas are in full on brood mode. I'd steer clear of Erika though, she's either trying fuck everyone or rip them apart. Talk to Isaac he should be....docile enough." "Do you mate?" Stiles asks. "Go talk to Isaac." Derek growls. Stiles backs away hands up, palms out in an 'okay chill' pose. "Mating habits?" Isaac pants arching his back. "Wouldn't know. I've never mated. Hell I've never even had sex." "What? Really?" Stiles asks. "Ye-ah. Not many opportunities to do so I guess." Isaac says shaking his head. Stiles notes the pink flush to his face, the way he's sweating, the way his sweat damp shirt sticks to his chest and oh god he can see Isaac's nipples, must look somewhere else...not at his crotch! Isaac is hard or mostly hard, Stiles doesn't know, he just knows that Isaac's cock must be huge considering the bulge it makes in the Beta's pants. And oh god he wants to see how big, wants to see if he can get it all in his mouth. Wants to know what sort of filthy lustful face Isaac will make while Stiles is sucking his dick. Wants to know what sounds the pretty Beta would make. He steps closer and drops to his knees to undo Isaac's fly and is stopped by Isaac's large hands covering his own. "Stiles, don't. It's just the pheromones." 

Drabble #4

Werewolves playing lacrosse. Stiles lets out a snort, checks Isaac's face and bursts into honest to god giggles at the quirked eyebrow + puppy head tilt he gets from the werewolf. He rolls over and puts his head on Isaac's knees. "Werewolves playing lacrosse. It's just kind of funny." Stiles says. Isaac leans down and kisses him. "Don't tell Jackson or Boyd that." "Aw, Boyd's a puppy and I've got Jackson wrapped around my finger." 

 

Drabble #5

The pendulous dip/sway of Stiles' hips, the way his eyes fluttered closed and he mouthed the words to the song. Too much for Isaac. Without meaning to he moves across the floor, fits himself to Stiles and realizes how perfectly the other boy fits against him. Stiles just goes with it, rubbing himself all over Isaac. And all Isaac wants to do is bend him over right there on the dance floor in front of everyone. "Stiles, I wanna take you home." Isaac growls low in his ear. "You mean to bed, right?" Stiles says turning around and smirking as he winds his arms around Isaac's neck.

Drabble #6   
Stiles pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. A pair of low whistles to his right tells him that Erika and Isaac are watching him. "How the hell are you so muscle-y?" Erika asks in an awestruck voice. "Uh I play lacrosse." Stiles answers. "Duh." "Yeah but you sit on the bench." Erika says. "Not as much as you think." Isaac says licking his lips. 

DEREK/STILES

Drabble # 7  
Stiles loves Sunday mornings with the pack the most, when all seven of them are piled upon Derek's bed, the warm comforting dog like smell of them in his nose, the warmth of their bodies, Derek's hand cupping the back of his neck, his heart beating steadily under Stiles' ear. Stiles loves it when after a good nap they all have a good breakfast where everyone pitches in to make it. His pack, his family all in one place. Sometimes Lydia and Allison join them and their pack swells to nine gathered around the huge oak table that Derek bought for the pack's use. 

Drabble #8

"Because that's what you do Stiles! You make people fall in love with you." Derek snaps. "I...I don't mean to." Stiles whispers guiltily. "You're so human it hurts!" Derek says slamming his hand into the wall next to Stiles' head. Stiles jumps and Derek briefly feels bad. 

Drabble #9

"You are the only one who should never be afraid of me Stiles." Derek says softly, holding out his hand. Stiles hesitantly takes it and Derek pulls him to his feet and against his chest. 

 

Drabble #10

"You're the Lone Ranger to my Tonto." Stiles says. Derek looks at him funny. "I thought you were Tonto to Scott's Lone Ranger." "Dude ew! The Lone Ranger and Tonto were totally gay for each other. Me and Scott? Ew!" Stiles says. "Let's not talk about Scott while we're trying to have sexy time" "Yeah. Okay." Derek laughs and slides his hands down Stiles' back to cup his ass. 

Drabble #11

He's not sure how it happened. One minute they are drinking cokes and talking about Scott, the next minute Stiles is pressed against him, clinging to his jacket and kissing him like life depends on it and on top of all that moaning into Derek's mouth. And Derek knows he should pull away but Derek's not sure if he has the willpower to deny himself this one moment. Stiles is kissing him like he's angry and Derek responds just as violently, slamming his mouth against Stiles’, bruising the hell out of his lips, pulling Stiles into his lap and grinding his hips against Stiles' ass. Stiles is no less eager in his movements, plunging his hands into Derek's hair, grinding his hips downward and biting at Derek's lips.

Drabble #12

Derek pulls him backward onto the bed with him, on top of him. "Sleep now talk later Stiles. You'll feel better." "Mm. I'd rather do something else now that we're in bed." Stiles says trying to look seductive and failing as he yawns loudly. "Okay okay. Sleep first, then talk, then vigorous sex, then more sleep." "You're just full of plans aren't you?" Derek says tucking Stiles against his side.

 

Drabble #13

"Please Stiles, just for tonight. Allison and I really want to go out but someone needs to watch Kayla and Emma." Scott begs. "Why not ask Lydia or your mom? Why me?" Stiles asks. "Because Mom's on a date with your dad and Jackson's staying the night at Lydia's. Allison doesn't trust Erika or we would ask her. Besides your good with the twins, they love you." "I'll do it." Derek says stepping up behind Stiles. "Der, are you sure?" Stiles asks. "Yeah we can go to the movie some other time." Derek says smiling. "Come to Uncle Derek." Derek says taking Kayla from Scott. Stiles softens and takes Emma. "Alright. Gimme." Stiles says motioning for the diaper bag. "Thank you thank you thank you." Scott says smiling. "Yeah yeah, give the babies kisses before you go." Scott kisses both twins' curly heads. Stiles grins as Scott all but runs down the stairs. "Your daddy's an idiot." He says gently stroking Emma's hair. Emma just coos at him. Both girls are curly haired little moppets that look all too much like Scott. 

 

Drabble #14

Watching Derek feed Kayla is somehow 1 part utterly charming, 1 part funny and 1 part sexy as hell. Daddy Derek. Stiles loves that thought but it hurts to know that Derek won't have that option. He openly stares at Derek just for the hell of it, memorizing this moment. "Der, do you ever regret me being your mate? I mean I can never give you children." Stiles says softly. "Never. I never regret it. Besides we have Kayla and Emma and Erika and Boyd’s brood. And soon Lydia and Jackson's kids." Derek says smiling. Stiles grins, Erika and Boyd's three boys were always a handful. Adam, Darrell and Cade were adorable little devils. 

 

Drabble #15 

Derek hands Stiles his jacket watching as the boy shifts gingerly to take it, then turns away in shame. "What have you done?" Stiles asks low and broken. "I don't know..." Derek says softly, the scratches on his back are healing already, but there's no way to heal the damage he's done to Stiles. The scratches on his thighs, the bruises on his hips, the bite-mark between Stiles' shoulder blades, the gash on his lip. Derek shudders a little under the shame he feels. He hadn't meant to force Stiles, he just wanted Stiles all to himself and it had gotten out of hand. Derek is ashamed and sorry and yet there is a part of him that growls in something close to satisfaction.

Drabble #16

"As much as I love you Sourwolf, I am not changing my last name to Hale. Stiles Hale. That sounds dumb." Stiles says trailing along behind Derek as he rushes through their newly renovated...wreck. 

Drabble #17 

"I want you swollen with my pups Stiles." Derek says low and rough. "Um hon, hate to tell you, but not going to happen. I'm 100% male, so no babies." Stiles chuckles. Derek growls at him, eyes flashing Alpha red. "I know,” and then a little softer. "I know." 

 

Drabble #18

The wolf leaned over him, ghosted its wet nose across Stiles' hand, his stomach, his bare arm before resting its huge head in the crook of his shoulder sniffing almost delicately. "Der?" Stiles breathes and the wolf lifts its head and looks him in the eyes. "Oh! Oh it is you!" The wolf chuffs at him loudly and rolls its eyes. 

 

Drabble #19

Somehow it ended up like this. Derek, Stiles, an empty house and a bottle of Jack. The two of them sitting on what remained of Derek's porch, shoulders touching, neither willing to move away. Stiles was sure that at some point something would fuck it up and one of them would move away and this wonderful peace would be gone just as unexpectedly as it started. 

Drabble #20

"Jake slammed the door shut and turned the lock as a breeze blew in the open window. It’d been hot before, but now it smoldered in the small office. Holden pulled him back into an embrace; his hands clutched the lone wolf’s back as their tongues explored each other’s mouths." Stiles says teasingly and Derek growls. Taking that as a good sign he continues reading from the book in his hand.   
"Moaning, Jake’s hands traveled down to Holden’s firm ass, squeezing the tight skin between his fingers as he pressed his bulging erection against the other man’s. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the friction from their clothes almost too much. Kissing the alpha’s neck, Jake took in his lover’s rich musty scent, his body singing as he nipped at the taut tan skin." "Stiles, shut up." Derek growls again. "Where the hell did you even find this?" "Oh," Stiles grins, "there's alot more of it than you think there would be. Some of them are really good." 

 

Drabble #21

Derek growls and Stiles just fucking...cums whimpering helplessly. Derek hasn't even really touched him yet. 

DEREK/ISAAC 

Drabble #22

Isaac isn't sure why lately every time Derek is near him he just wants to rub his face over Derek's chest, to nuzzle against him like a puppy for comfort. He smells like leather and musk and woods. So when Derek offers him one of his shirts to wear Isaac doesn't hesitate.


	2. More Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same

DEREK/ISAAC   
Drabble #23

It's not that Isaac is scared of Derek. Not really. He's just cautious because Derek is an Alpha and therefore to be respected and a little feared. What he's scared of are the moments when Derek sounds and moves like Isaac's father. The way he sometimes clenches his fists and his jaw tightens, the way his voice drops an octave and becomes tight, these things signaled a severe beating in the Lahey house but a beating was always preferable to an hour or two in the freezer. 

DEREK/STILES

Drabble #24

Stiles is standing with Scott under the pine boughs giggling like a fucking loon, needles in his hair, sticking to his hoodie. Before Derek knows it he is embracing him and pressing his nose into Stiles' hair to breathe in the scent of Stiles and pine. A scent that feels like home to him. "Derek?" Stiles says shakily. "Hn." Derek huffs and straightens up. "I missed you." Stiles blurts out as Derek turns away. Derek stops. "Missed you too." He says almost too softly for Stiles to hear. Stiles face explodes into a wide smile. 

Drabble #25

Derek thrusts hard and deep once, then stills completely. "Are you alright?" Less words than a breath curling Derek's mouth around air. "Ye-ah." Stiles is too far gone to really be embarrassed about the wrecked way he sounds.

Drabble #26

They are both angry and desperate, grabbing at each other with harsh unforgiving hands. Tug, stroke, twist. Violent like they are trying to hurt each other. And maybe they are trying to hurt each other, resentful and needy as they are. Mouths clashing, teeth biting, bruising kisses like fighting. Derek's hands griping his hips hard enough to bruise, Stiles' fingernails leaving bloody furrows in Derek's shoulders. The whole last year of dancing around this...this whole messy thing they have hanging between them has culminated into this single moment of violence and passion. 

Drabble #27

Derek holds his hand out, palm up. Stiles steps forward, this is new, Derek willing to be sweet, willing to dance. Derek's free hand slips around his waist, rests at the small of his back. Together they sway slowly, lost in the soft music and each other until Scott clears his throat from the doorway. Stiles is the first to move away, a small awkward shuffle backwards as he runs his hand through his hair and tries desperately not to look at Derek or Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more drabbles surprise surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be decent at drabbles, lousy at stories. Critiques are welcomed and much appreciated.

DEREK/STILES

Drabble #28  
Sometimes when Stiles looks at Derek he can see the sweet hopeful little boy he used to be. And it breaks his heart to see that little piece that Derek will never be able to get back. 

Drabble #29  
Derek looks up at him sharply. "Stop that." Less words and more of a growl. Not good. Stiles tries to smile at him innocently. "Stop what?" "You fucking know what." Derek growls, stalking forward, eyes flashing Alpha red. Stiles holds up his hands, palms out. "O-k chill Sourwolf." He tries to grin charmingly at Derek and continues to wiggle on the couch. "Damnit Stiles! Cora is going to notice that." Derek snarls and watches as Stiles goes still, looking up at him guiltily. Not like Stiles' scent wasn't all over the apartment already. Derek sighs. "I'm just...she...notices alot...y'know. She's going to wonder why my couch smells like you being all horny and I don't think I can explain that easily." "I'm a teenage boy Derek, when am I not horny! She's not going to think too much of it." Stiles says softly, but he has quit wiggling. 

Drabble #30  
Derek gives him a look. It's a look that promises violence. It's a look that has Stiles half hard and nearly panting. "Don't." Derek growls. "Try. Me." Stiles nods and swallows hard. "Yeah. Totally. Not gonna." Except they both know he will. He'll keep pushing, keep prodding until Derek snaps. "I'm fucking serious Stiles. Don't pull this shit." Derek says. Stiles is loosing patience. He wants it. He's nearly seconds from begging for it. He makes a quick irrational decision. Derek can't believe it. Not only does Stiles fucking bear his teeth at Derek, the little shit fucking growls. Nevermind that Derek could snap his neck like a twig, nevermind that Derek outweighs him, nevermind that Derek is his Alpha. Derek growls low and threatening, eyes narrowed. He knows what Stiles is doing. "Show some fucking respect Stiles." Derek growls again steps forward moving into Stiles' space, forcing him to keep stepping back until he's pressed against the refrigerator. The little shit goes on growling and bearing his teeth and staring Derek down, his pupils so dialated that there is just a thin ring of gold. Derek lashes out, grabbing him by his hair and viciously yanking his head back. He sets his teeth against the underside of Stiles' jaw, a threat, a warning but...then he catches a whiff...of something odd. 'Oh for fuck's sake' Derek thinks. The little fucker had the balls to not be the slightest bit afraid or apologetic, but aroused. Derek shoves him away with a angry growl, wrinkling his nose, disgusted with himself. He nearly rose to the bait. He stalks out, but not before he hears the soft whine that escapes the boy's throat. 

Drabble #31  
Derek has a turkey sandwich in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, both of which he knows Stiles will snag the instance he walks in the door. And Derek will let him, like usual. "Is there cranberry sauce on that? Oh please tell me there is." Stiles says as his eyes light on the sandwich Derek is holding. Derek sighs like he is exasperated and holds it out so Stiles can take a bite. Stiles grins, plops down next to Derek and opens his mouth wide in his best impression of a hungry chick. "Oh, mmm, mm hm. Definately ambrosia." Stiles murmurs. Derek smiles at the dreamy expression on Stiles' face. Derek has a thing for feeding strays. First the Pack, then Scatt. With Stiles it seems to be a bit more than that. He pushes that thought away, he really doesn't want to analyze it too much. Not when Stiles is sitting pressed against his side content, smelling sweet and warm, drinking out of Derek's cup. Scatt lets himself in through the window a few minutes later and insists on curling against Derek's other side. Yes, he admits, he is happy. 

Drabble #32  
"Derek, I can't...don't...I can't." Stiles is sobbing, breathless, tears streaming down his face. Derek wordlessly pulls Stiles against his chest. He knows how Stiles feels, he wishes that he didn't, but he understands. He can be the buoy Stiles needs to cling to right now. He can be solid enough for someone else for once. 

Drabble #33  
No one ever expects much out of Stiles, which is why when he succeeds everyone is truly speechless. This plan, it's pretty genius if Stiles says so and he does. Many times. So many that by the time they reach Derek's loft Scott is sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically. Allison is ambivalent, Isaac is eager and Lydia thinks it's a fucking riot. 

Drabble #34  
Derek licks the little tribal wolf tattoo riding low on Stiles' hip and grins up at him. "Show me how much you missed me." Stiles makes this helpless noise and gapes at him. 

Drabble #35  
Stiles slides down him like a stripper. "I've been careless with a delicate man." Stiles croons. Derek quirks an eyebrow and gives him the most disinterested snort before moving away. 

Drabble #36 aannd my TW/ Pacific Rim au drabble  
The first time they drift, Derek is the one in control. Or out of control. Stiles doesn't know. All he knows is there was pain and fire and screaming in Derek's memories. He remembers puking inside his helmet. Remembers Derek collapsing. Remembers having to power down Big Bad all by himself. The girls had laughed but it was no joke. The second time they drifted three of their teammates nearly died. No one was laughing then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scatt is a stray cat that has adopted Derek.  
> Pacific Rim AU: Big Bad was Derek and Laura's Jaeger until Laura died, then Stiles became Derek's partner.


End file.
